The Outbreak (Infinity Warrior 2)
The Outbreak was a disaster that happened on 2077. The event started with a super virus outbreak in the United States which spreads around the world shortly afterwards, a massive robotic and machinery revolt against humanity, and ends with a nuclear explosion on Los Angeles, Miami, Tel Aviv, Milan, Paris, Beijing, Moscow, and Cape Town. It is the worst and largest disaster that ever happened to humanity since World War II. History (pre-Outbreak) On 2054, a corporation going under the name Zanithor Inc. released a batch of robots and androids used for domestic purposes. They proved to be a massive success and the company began to continuously produce the robots and androids while also selling other pieces of military machinery for the world's military. A few years later, they released synthroids, synthetic androids or in other words, the perfect humanoid. The synthroids were cutting edge pieces of machinery and they perfectly replicates the human way of life, from the social aspects to the way of thinking. The Mk. I Synthroids were released on 2060, while the Mk. II and Mk. III were released 2 and 6 years later respectively. In 2072, a small village in Africa was reportedly killed by an invisible assassin. The Interpol and WHO took over the case but couldn't find any signs of injury nor any dangerous substances, bacteria, or virus. The investigation was then closed with no clear explanations available. Many believed that their death was caused by aliens or ghosts, although scientific figures would argue that it was caused by the temperature, mass heart attacks, or other things. Eight years before the African village case, a terrorist group (possibly MOOD although unconfirmed) hijacked a convoy of trucks carrying uranium and plutonium in Vietnam. The truck drivers were then returned to their country but the event sparks fears that the NTs (New Terrorists, slang term for terrorist groups that appears on the early 2060s) might create nuclear weapons for their own use. Thus the US goes DEFCON 4 ever since and never returned back to DEFCON 5. The same group would later occupy mining quarries, robbing banks, kidnapping and ransom, stealing international cargo, and destroying military convoys for the next 10 years until they disappeared on 2074. Outbreak Early in the morning, a police officer sees a cloud of green gas on Hollywood Hills. He decides to approach it and returns back to his car 2 minutes later. Just before he reached a bar, he suddenly died and crashed his car to a truck, which causes even more crashing and ends with a 6 hour traffic jam. The gas then spreads downhill quickly, engulfing the city of Los Angeles in less than 28 minutes. Thousands of people then died from inhaling the gas, even those inside a fully blockaded building. Multiple reports were then received from around the world that green gases slowly covers the major cities of many countries with casualties rising from thousands to millions in the span of 2 months. The gas was revealed to contain a strain of super virus which quickly ravages across the planet, causing even more deaths. The virus continues to spread until 2100, and finally stops in 2277. Estimated deaths from the virus alone is around 18 billion people, nearly half of the world's population. Situations gets worst when the synthroids, robots, androids, and other pieces of machinery (even phones) goes rogue and decides to kill people. The synthroids, the first generations in particular, goes completely haywire and destroys anything on its path. Some of the second and third generation synthroids were unaffected but many 'died' in the confusion. The hostile second and third generation syntroids, robots, and androids also kidnapped many people and brought them somewhere for unknown reasons. Many electronic devices (phones, TVs, radios, computers, etc.) self-destructs and causes fatal injuries and deaths. The hostile synthroids, robots, androids, and military machines would continue to roam some of the destroyed and abandoned locations of humanity for hundreds of years. The NT mentioned on the first heading have placed several nuclear weapons of varying explosive powers across some major cities around the world (except Japan, for obvious reasons). In the confusion between the virus spread and genocide, the nuclear devices detonated prematurely, causing even more damage towards the infrastructure. Cities destroyed by the nuclear devices are Los Angeles, Miami, Tel Aviv, Milan, Paris, Beijing, Moscow, and Cape Town. Estimated deaths are unknown. Aftermath After the Outbreak, the world was practically destroyed and nations are in a state of chaos. Smaller, isolated, and poorer nations manages to escape from the trouble that happens on the First World nations. The super-virus continues to spread over the world and kills even more people, with the WHO failing to find a medicine against it. The virus was also revealed to pass through genes so high childbirth death rates were common for the first 5 years. The UN only manages to find a stopgap measure to reduce the spread and instant death in the form of shrimps. The rogue synthroids and other machines have killed so many humans, that they have no idea on what to do. Thus they roam across the destroyed landscapes of the world in hopes of finding things to shoot at other than birds and animals. Some regains their senses and returns to civilization, only greeted and treated like an enemy. Others goes insane and hides away from the group, afraid of causing damage. The fate of the kidnapped humans are unknown. The nuclear explosions fortunately doesn't cause mass fallouts so the atmosphere were left relatively undamaged. The radiation also surprisingly dissipates quickly, thus allowing people to rebuild the destroyed cities although some, like Paris and Miami, falls to the hands of the wildlife, synthroids, and gangs. Los Angeles, Tel Aviv, and Beijing are able to be rebuilt while Moscow was completely destroyed and is unable to be rebuilt and so the Russian capital was moved to the renovated and remodelled Pripyat, now free of the Chernobyl power plant. Milan was completely taken over by wildlife, Paris is controlled by the synthroids, with the destroyed Eiffel Tower being turned into a place to showcase hanged humans and beheaded human heads. The Lourve museum sank 3 meters below the ground and it's rumoured that the synthroids experimented on humans there. Miami was taken over by a cartel, turning it into a junk city where crimes are common and slavery is allowed. Miami was then taken by force by the United States but was later given to Cuba. In the end, the virus stopped spreading, the synthroids were slowly hunted down, and the cities are restored, returning the world back to it's normal self. While being forced to return it's state back to early 21st century, it proved to be a blessing as humanity is able to start all over again. Now with the UN back in shape and nations recovering from the losses, they are able to forge peace once more with only MOOD and the Turkish Empire standing in front of them. Even then, there's always the possibility that the same thing will be repeated... Trivia * The cause of the Outbreak is ************. Category:Infinity Warrior 2 Category:Events Category:Sentinel 72